


Heels For Christmas (sort of the sequel)

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I wanted christmas, Unofficial Sequel, idc it's july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Summary: Race gets Spot heels for Christmas.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Heels For Christmas (sort of the sequel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carbon65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heels for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441506) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Whilst it isn't (technically) necessary to read the inspiration for this, it will make more sense if you do. https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441506
> 
> To Carbon65, you inspired me to write this. It didn't actually take two years to write, I only discovered the inspiration fic this morning!

Hot pink heels. It's bad enough that I'm so short my boyfriend actually followed through with his threat. He's holding back tears of laughter in the corner to which he fled as I swayed menacingly towards him (Race would like to interject here, but he has a mouthful of yule log and he can't speak coherently right now.) Race is pushing another shoe box towards me. I'm not sure I want to open it anymore. What if they're the boots from Broadway? I mean, it would be kinda cool to have something that real, actual, _Broadway_ performers have used, but not to wear!

Hi, this is Race. Spot tottering towards me, arms outstretched for balance, was hilarious, so no, I won't be making apologies anytime soon. He force fed me a double slice of yule log (well, he bet me a dollar I couldn't fit two whole slices in, and you know me, I can't resist a bet) so I couldn't correct him earlier. He's muttering various inventive insults and curses under his breath, most of them being things along the lines of "May Weasel take your shoes and bury them", "The Delanceys have more brain than you and Davey Jacobs combined!" and other rather nastier epithets against the shoes. He likes them, or at least finds them just a little bit amusing, though - I saw his cheek dimple slightly and the tips of his ears go red. He's cautiously poking at the second box, wondering what's in it. It's really sweet - he's a total softie, don't let anyone tell you otherwise - his tongue's poking out and he's shaking the box. Sorry, I have to intervene, he's gonna break the present.

Spot again! You should know by now - I'm obviously the more handsome one! It was a real nice pair of dark brown wedge heels (shh, I like heels when they're low enough I can still balance) that could pass for boots most of the time. I have a pretty good boyfriend, most of the time. I still haven't forgiven the hot pink heels. I will get my revenge. One day, perhaps.


End file.
